The present invention pertains generally to tools for preparation of the ground prior to planting.
In the planting of seedlings in a reforestation project, it is common practice to drill a ground hole, plant the seedling and backfill the hole. Obviously a considerable amount of time is spent in the planting of each seedling in view of the several above steps. The diameter of the ground hole is normally quite small and can result in undesired reversal of the tree root when the seedling is planted.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,630 discloses an auger having replaceable blades integral with auge flighting and substantially of the same diameter as the flighting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,190 discloses an earth boring drill for large tunnels and having a tubular shaft with flighting and with arms carried by the lower end of the shaft which project beyond the flighting diameter. Said arms carry cutters along a circular path outwardly of the flighting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,613 discloses an apparatus for driving casing into the ground with the apparatus including a cutter arm of greater length or span than the flighting diameter carried by a shaft of the apparatus.